


Yes Ma'am

by Melusine11



Category: Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Burnt Bacon, Coping, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Pegging, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smut, Stump Humping, The Author Regrets Nothing, domme rey, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melusine11/pseuds/Melusine11
Summary: Clyde comes home from a late night at Duck Tape.Rey takes care of him.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 116
Collections: Reylo Pegging Fics





	Yes Ma'am

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write Clyde getting pegged. It turned soft...I blame Clyde
> 
>   
> 

Rey rolls towards him in the dark of the room of Clyde’s double-wide, stretching languidly beneath the blankets on the bed that takes up most of the room. She watches him freeze at her movement. Kicking off the blankets from her right side and draping a leg on top of the sheets she smiles up at him as their eyes meet.

“Didn’t mean ta wake ya,” he mutters unbuttoning his shirt, carefully easing it down over his arm. The titanium glints in the moonlight and she sits up as he removes the prosthesis with a weary sigh.

She huffs a small little laugh. “You didn’t. Not really. Was mostly napping. You know I sleep better with you here,” she says, scooting over and curling herself around his back when he sits down to take off his socks. The sigh that escapes him as he sits up is bone-weary, and Rey untucks her legs to splay them out by his thighs.

His right hand falls to her shin and she shivers as his broad palm slips between her skin and the bed to knead at her calf. It’s been three months since Clyde asked her to move in, and nights when he works until closing are always the worst for her. She knows it’s irrational to wake up in his bed, his home and think he’s left her, but that niggling annoying thing in the back of her brain loves to remind her he wouldn’t be the first, second, or third person to just walk right out of her life without looking back.

“Wanna talk about it?” She asks, leaning her head against his broad back and letting her fingers trace patterns over his soft stomach and up over his pecs. There’s tension roiling in him, Rey can feel it in how tense he is beneath her cheek.

“Nah, maybe in the mornin’.” Rey slips from behind him reaching over to flick on the small lamp on the nightstand before swinging her leg over his lap and depositing herself on top of him, trapping his left leg and forearm beneath her. “I’ll make breakfast.”

Rey grins, toying with the ends of his sparse beard then with the long ends of his hair. “I know I’m not great at cooking, but you and I both know I’m perfectly capable of burning the bacon.”

He laughs like it costs him extra effort and then he buries his face into her neck to mumble, “you make the best burnt bacon.” She can feel his smile and wriggles against him when his mustache and beard tickle her with a kiss.

“Do you need to relax, baby?” She asks quietly, hand dragging through his thick hair, enjoying the full body shudder that runs through him when she asks. 

He pulls back and she catches his face. “How did I ever get so lucky as to find you. Yes, please.”

“Don’t think a leak in your brake line was luck, but you’re lucky you rear-ended me, got you all fixed up.” She winks at him.

“Sure was some kind of luck, darlin.” The thumb of his right hand drags over her thigh, up beneath her sleep shorts.

His words and touch send heat skittering up her spine and she makes a mental note to give his truck a once over in the morning. It was an ancient thing prone to random issues that she was able to fix easily enough. Clyde refused to get rid of it even though she promised he could ogle her ass while she bent over to mess under the hood of any car he owned. Rey blinked and focused on the man beneath her. 

“Lay back,” she instructs, rising from his lap and shimmying out of her clothes. He eases back, leaning horizontally across his bed to watch Rey as she undresses. “I said lay back, Clyde Logan,” she says, hands on her hips while his eyes are firmly affixed to her chest.

“I did.” His tongue sneaks out and licks his lips and his hips move. Rey hums and pushes his legs apart, stepping between them before leaning over. “I missed you tonight,” he tells her, still staring at her breasts. The cool air inside of the room as well as his intense stare both help her nipples tighten.

“Did you?” She asks, reaching for Clyde and touching him, enjoying the quick hiss of breath he releases when she tweaks his nipples. “Slow night?” Herr fingernails graze over his skin and she glances up at him. His gaze is dancing between her actions, breasts and face. He nods with a small noise of affirmation. “Lots of daydreaming of taking me over the bar again?” 

“Rey,” he gasps when her fingers make quick work of his button and zipper. 

“Up,” she instructs, waiting for him to lift his hips so she can pull off his pants and briefs. She takes a moment to observe him, chest already heaving, and sweat forming on his brow, his cock twitches against his thigh. “That agent wasn’t back sniffing around was she?” Rey asks with a low growl, sure she had chased her off for the last time the other month.

Clyde laughs a little, swallowing audibly when she pulls at his forearm and climbs on the bed. “Nah,” he licks his lips, “wasn’t her, haven’t seen her ‘round here since the night you climbed the bar an’ stuck your tongue down my throat.”

“And I’d do it again,” Rey declares with a smile, playing with the hair on his arm, then gently stroking over his amputation scars.

“I just — can you make me forget, for a little while?”

“In the morning?” She asks, angling his arm.

“Cross my heart,” he agrees.

“I want you,” she informs him, wiggling her hips, “to stay still, no touching, do you understand?”

“Yes ma’am,” he breathes, mouth parted in awe as she gets them both where she wants them, the end of his forearm pressed tight to her cunt.

“So good for me, aren’t you Clyde,” she coos, rocking over the broad tip of him, rolling her hips so the raised tissue of his scar bumps against her clit at every pass. His eyes are dark as they watch her work herself over him. His hand twitches on the bed then fists the sheets as he grunts, arm against her moving suddenly. Rey stills on him pulling back slightly and glancing down at his cock, hard now and throbbing against the slight swell of his stomach.

“Sorry,” he rasps, then his eyes widen. “Ma’am.”

“I’ll allow it, just the once. You okay to keep going?”

“Yes, please, yes ma’am,” he pleads, head moving frantically as he nods.

“Shh, baby, I got you. Watch me. Look how good you’re making me feel.” Her right hand drifts to her folds, teasing at her clit before touching the end of his arm, sticky and coated with her essence. “See how good? Would you like a taste, Clyde?”

“Please. Fuck, yes ma’am, please. Want you to sit in my face.” He moans around her fingers as she thrusts them into his mouth, then withdraws them with a wet pop as she spits his arm against her core and begins to fuck herself against it again.

“No,” she breathes, grinning when he pouts for a moment then quickly schools his expression. “I’m gonna cum just like this, and you’re going to say ‘thank you, ma’am,’ when I do.” Rey grinned as clues eyes squeezed shut and his knuckles turned white against the sheets. “Then you can clean yourself up while I get ready to fuck you, can you do that for me, Clyde?” She asks, voice growing breather as she ruts closer to her orgasm.

“Yes, ma’am,” he pants then whines quietly in the back of his throat.

“I promise I’m gonna take good care of you, fuck, I’m gonna—!” Her fingernails dig into his arm as she shudders, wetness spilling from her and down over her fingers and his arm. She rocks gently against him, prolonging her orgasm, riding it out until her legs feel good enough for her to stand.

She slips off the bed and Clyde watches her with his burning stare. “Thank you, ma’am,” he says, voice a low rumble and she smiles, watching him pull his arm up to his face to lick a path over her slick. He moans against his skin and Rey pulls open the drawer to the nightstand.

“On your knees baby,” she instructs, viewing her choices. They keep five toys by the bed, a plug for her, a vibrator, a black dildo she can use on him _and_ her, a pretty dildo that’s burpee at the base and fades to clear at the tip, and a sleeve, for when she wants more. Out of the corner of her eye, she watches Clyde obey, turning with a grunt when his cock bumps against the bed. She picks up the purple one and reaches for the bottle of lube. She could come again, and again tonight, but she wants and needs to focus on Clyde. It’s not about her.

“I’m gonna go grab the harness and a towel, you still okay?”

He nods, leaning in his elbows, mouth still dragging over his arm to collect every last trace of her. “Yes ma’am,” he says, turning to look at her.

“Good,” she says, tucking his hair behind his ear then turning to grab what she needs from the small linen closet in the bathroom. She steps into the harness and throws the towel over her shoulder so she can adjust as she walks.

Clyde is where she left him and she carefully spreads the towel beneath him, then swipes her index finger up the length of him, making him jolt. “I love you,” she says, collecting a bit of his precum and licking it off her finger.

“I love you too, Rey, so much, I—” she cuts him off, fisting a hand in his hair and turning him so she can kiss him. It’s sloppy and rough and just what she needs to ground herself.

“Still okay? She asks, settling behind him with the lube, unsnapping the straps holding the ring in place to slip the dildo inside.

“Yes ma’am,” he replies, voice low and muffled from where he’s buried it in their pillows.

“Good. It’s just you and me Clyde, and I’m gonna fuck you so good, you deserve to be fucked good, don’t you baby?” His thighs twitch when she touches him, sliding her hands up from the back of his knees over the curve of his ass. “You stayed so still for me, let me cum all over you. And now,” her hands smoothed in, right thumb pressing against his tight furl while her left held him open, “you get a treat.”

He groans beneath her, pressing back slightly as she teases him, gently stroking up and down and around until he can’t stop quivering beneath her. “Want me to warm it up first?” She asks, picking up the lube and uncapping it.

“No, I can take it, make me take it.” Rey hums, squirting a large dollop onto her fingertips then going back to touching him, teasing him until he whines again. She shushes him then gently presses the tip of a finger inside. 

“Just because you can doesn’t mean you have to,” she tells him, easing another finger in, opening him up for her.

“Rey,” he grunts, “ma’am, please, I want, please fuck me, I need you to.”

“I’m going to fuck you, Clyde, I’m going to fuck you so good, like you need to be fucked, but you aren’t ready yet. I don’t want to hurt you.”

She watches his hand fist and twist at the sheets before relaxing. “Clyde,” she says, pausing.

“‘M alright,” he assures her, turning his head to lay his cheek against the bed. “I just want you so bad.”

She adds more lube, works another finger into him while squirting lube over the dildo, stroking it with her left hand, making sure it’s covered. Gently she nudges his knees apart as she moves closer. He pushes back towards her, shifting just an inch lower. “Ready?” She asks, teasing him with the slicked up tip of the dildo. He answers with a whine.

Rey goes slow, breaching his tight entrance with practiced ease. She watches his back expand with a large breath then hears him release it, relaxing against her. She slips further inside of him.

“Rey,” Clyde moans her name, moving his left leg to lay over her calf. “Please.”

“I know,” she says, running a sticky hand up his back, “I’ve got you,” she promises, humming happily when she presses in to the hilt. “You still okay?” She asks, moving to grab his hand when he reaches back for her.

“I’m okay,” he tells her, moaning when Rey begins gently thrusting. “Oh, fuck darlin’” he slurs, making Rey grin before pulling back more and pushing in harder. She ramps up the pace until the only thing to be heard in the room is her panting breaths, the slap of skin on skin, and Clyde’s nonstop babbling between his moans.

His grip is tight on her hand and he cries out when she lets go of him. “Shhh, I’m not going anywhere, baby, just need to—“ she grunts, hands clutching at his hips as she picks up the pace, “get better leverage.”

“Please,” he sobs, “let me, ma’am, I wanna cum so bad, lemme touch, please ma’am, Rey, you feel so good, but I need-“ his voice is wrecked and Rey quietly grants him permission. She doesn’t let up, pounding away as she watches his hand disappear beneath him, arm moving rapidly as he works his cock. His body begins to jerk, and he buries his face in the pillow as he lets out a loud shout. Rey slows her thrusts as he finally pulls his face from the pillows to pant into the air. Tears are leaking from his eyes and Rey fights the urge to rip herself away from him. Instead, she slows even further, hands soothing over the small red fingertipped shaped marks she’s left on his pale flesh before easing from his gently fluttering hole with a wet squelch.

“Clyde,” she says, pulling the soiled towel from beneath him, flinging it onto the floor, and easing him into his side. “Shit, Clyde, did I hurt you?” Her hands flutter uselessly in the air, wanting to touch but knowing she’s a mess. 

“No,” he sniffs, then burrows against Rey’s chest. “No. I just needed that. Felt so good.”

“You scared me,” Rey tells him, draping an arm over his side and holding him. “Let’s get you cleaned up,” she says after a few moments, easing off the bed and into the bathroom. She strips out of the harness as she turns on the shower.

Clyde is behind her, boxing her in as she works. Clingy. His left arm is a brand around her waist, but she loves it. She’s the same way on the days where he does this for her. She drops the soiled toys in the sink to take care of later, laughing a little as Clyde pushes her into the stall. The water is the perfect temperature and they both groan as the spray hits their skin.

He’s big, but after, when he lets her take care of him, he seems so small, curled up onto himself, head against her shoulder and knees braces between her own. She lathers up his hair and gets him nice and clean while he stays pressed against her, forehead back on her chest. When they’re done, they stay under the spray. Clyde’s arms are like bands around her waist while she doesn’t stay still, touching, soothing, caressing anywhere she can.

“Had a moment,” he says, voice slurred in his relaxation, “car backfired outside, was right before the rush, so I couldn’t - felt like I couldn’t breathe all night.”

Rey fights the urge to growl at her stubborn man. “You should have come home, Clyde.” 

“Couldn’t, Mike’s outta town and Lydia had her night class tonight. Was alrigh’ practiced those breathing exercises the therapist has me doing, that countin’ trick too. But I just needed—” he squeezes her for emphasis, “When I got home.”

“What if I hadn’t woken up?” It’s a stupid question, Rey knows it is, but Clyde strokes a path up her back and hums. She always wakes up when he gets home, and they do the familiar song and dance of him apologizing for waking her. 

“Nightmares maybe,” he confesses quietly. Rey jumps when his mouth closes around a nipple and he pulls back, grinning just a bit boyishly at her. “Sorry, been wantin’ to do that all night.” Rey snorts, giving him a quick once over. His shoulders don’t hold the tense lines from earlier, and she’s glad to see he’s back to teasing.

Rey shuts off the water and gets them both wrapped up in towels. “I’ll let you kiss them as many times as you want tomorrow, but tonight we’re getting into bed, I’m gonna hold you, and we’re going to sleep. In the morning, I’ll burn the bacon for us both, how’s that sound?”

“Like the best mornin’ ever, darlin.”

Rey slips back into her top, foregoing the shorts for a pair of Clyde’s briefs. He rolls his eyes as she steals the pair from his hands and then reaches into his drawer for another pair.

Rey pulls back the blankets and climbs in, covering them both up when he slips in next to her. He sighs and sinks into the pillows, watching her with a smile. Rey reaches over him and turns off the light before laying down and snuggling up behind him. 

The low familiar hum of the window air conditioning unit fills the room now and she walks her fingers across his stomach as she curls herself further around his broad body. “Love you,” she says.

“Love you too,” he yawns, tangling his fingers with hers. “Thank you,” he mumbles as Rey presses a kiss between his shoulders.

Rey wakes up to find herself in Clyde’s arms. He’s still sleeping, breathing deeply and slowly and she lets herself enjoy the moment. He looks peaceful in sleep, dark eyelashes brushing his cheeks, and she has to restrain herself from reaching up to trace the wrinkles just beginning to form at the corners of his eyes.

“Time issit,” he grumbles a few moments later, pulling her in closer to him.

“Morning,” Rey answers, “I think, might be closer to noon.” Clyde makes a small chuffing noise Rey interprets as a laugh before he surges south to nuzzle at her breasts again. “What about breakfast?” She asks feebly.

“Jus’ give me a moment, givin’ the ladies here some good mornin’ kisses,” he explains before doing just that, making Rey jerk and laugh beneath his ministrations. “There,” he says moments later, after working her nipples to stiff little peaks beneath her top. “Good morning to you too,” he says, pressing a kiss against her mouth and then cheek.

“Morning,” she says, still giggling as he swings himself up and attaches his prosthetic. “Eggs in a basket okay too?” She asks climbing from beneath the blankets to stand.

“Mmmm, been an age since I had those.”

He follows her to the kitchen, starting the coffee while she pulls out her mismatched cookware. She uses Clyde’s cast iron skillet, passed down from his momma, but the rest are things Rey’s found on her travels, good deals in second-hand shops, and the like. They fall into the easy morning motions until there’s a heaping plate of bacon on the table and four slices of bread with eggs nestled inside. Clyde hands her a mug of coffee, the steam curling into the air before her.

“Looks good,” he says, sitting down across from her. 

“Tastes good too!” she tells him, grinning as she bites into a piece of bacon with a satisfying crunch. She watches him pierce the egg yolk with his own bacon before she leans over, right hand cupping her mug. “Clyde, are you sure you’re okay?”

He looks up at her, gaze gentle and warm as he reaches across the table for her hand. “Yeah, ‘m alright.” His fingers stroke over her wrist and she shivers, “just needed ta get fucked six ways from Sunday by my lovely girlfriend to feel right as rain.” Rey squeezes his hand and opens her mouth. “I know, I know, ‘it’s not a joke Clyde,’” he pitches his voice higher and attempts an accent that has her biting her lip not to laugh. “Promise I’m fine. Just had one of those days. Wasn’t plannin’ anything that happened last night, but you always seem to know what I need.” A blush blooms across his cheeks and he gives her hand a little squeeze before withdrawing. 

“If you’re sure,” Rey says gently, watching him nod and dig into his breakfast. “Maybe a reading day,” she suggests, “in bed.”

Clyde stares at her over the rim of his mug, then winks. “Yes, ma’am.”


End file.
